


Fix Me Up

by SilverCrane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCrane/pseuds/SilverCrane
Summary: "Were you really going to stab me?" Maehara asks, pushing Yuuma's knife away with the back of his hand.Yuuma sighs, rubbing his hand over his face and putting his knife back into his sheath. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"Maehara doesn't answer, and Yuuma glances up, finally looking at Maehara for the first time. "Maehara. What happened to your face?"
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Fix Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope youre doing well! Hope you enjoy reading and they aren't TOO OOC! :D

Yuuma isn't entirely sure what breaks his concentration.

One second he's completely focused on his school work, pencil scratching across the paper, and the next he's stopped, train of thought completely gone. 

He rubs the bridge of his nose, glancing at the clock. It takes a second for his eyes to adjust, and in that second he realizes he's been up way too late. The clock flashes _2:35,_ and he bites back a curse.

It's all his fault in the first place for letting his work pile up. He knew when he picked up extra shifts at the cafe that he wouldn't have as much time to do his school work. He knew that, and yet he'd still let himself get convinced into staying at the pool Koro-sensei made for them by Okano and Kurahashi- or really, Maehara had gotten convinced, and somehow Yuuma was dragged into the whole mess.

Still, he can't exactly say he regretted it, even now at two thirty in the morning on a school night.

He's torn from his thoughts by a thump, immidiately on alert. That was probably what had snapped him out of his homework daze, now that he thought back, although he wasn't quite certain.

The thump sounds again, coming from the front of their small apartment. Sparing a glance at his siblings, still asleep in the top bunk of their shared bunk bed, he makes his way through the halls, sticking close to the walls to make as little noise as possible.

The thumping reveals itself to be coming from the door to the apartment, and Yuuma frowns. Who could possibly be trying to get in to their apartment at two in the morning? Sliding his rubber knife out of its sheath on his leg, he reaches for the doorknob. 

He hesitates for a second before quickly yanking it open and jabbing forward, only for the person on the other side to parry it to the side. He's about to go for a second strike when he realizes who it is, almost dropping his knife.

"Maehara?"

"Were you really going to stab me?" Maehara asks, pushing Yuuma's knife away with the back of his hand.

Yuuma sighs, rubbing his hand over his face and putting his knife away. "Maehara, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Maehara doesn't answer, and Yuuma glances up, finally looking at Maehara for the first time. "Maehara. What happened to your face?"

Maehara winces at that, rubbing the back of his neck. There's a large bruise blooming on the side of his face, and his lip is bleeding. Yuuma frowns when he doesn't answer, reaching a hand up. Maehara flinches away before he touches him though. 

"Maehara-kun." He says, using his Class Rep voice. Maehara immidiately stiffens at that, avoiding Yuuma's eyes. "What's going on?"

Maehara sighs, running a hand through his hair in a gesture Yuuma recognizes as a nervous one. "C'mon, Yuu-chan."

"Don't call me that, Maehara. Tell me whats wrong."

Maehara doesn't answer, his strained smile falling from his face. There's a long stretch of silence, only broken when Yuuma sighs, taking a step back.

"Fine. Come in."

He turns back into the apartment, making his way to the bathroom. He can hear Maehara closing the door and following behind him as he gets the first aid kit out, placing it on the sink. "Sit." He commands, pointing to the toilet, and Maehara does, fiddling with the edge of his school uniform. He hadn't changed, Yuuma notes, flicking on the lights.

In the light, he can see Maehara's bruises much more easily. His original assessment was correct- there was a dark bruise on his cheek, and his lip was split. But what he hasn't noticed earlier was the red imprint of a hand on Maehara's other cheek. He reaches out, tracing the print with gentle fingers. Maehara stiffens under his touch, but doesn't move away, instead averting his eyes.

"Hiroto." His voice softens, and he leans closer, forcing Maehara to make eye contact with him. "Who did this?"

Maehara makes a low noise in his throat, eyes darting away. Yuuma sighs, rocking back on his heels. 

"Fine. Don't tell me." He busies himself with washing his hands, gesturing for Maehara to come closer. "We have to disinfect your lip, first." Maehara shuffles over to him. "Wash your cut with soap and water. I'll go get some ice for you."

He makes his way to the kitchen, grabbing a clean hand towel and filling it with ice. It worries him, how quiet Maehara's being. The last time Yuuma saw him so down was probably his father's funeral, but even then Maehara had spent the entire time trying to cheer him up, despite the tears running down his own face. He sighs, leaning his head against the wall.

"God, what am I going to do with you?" He mumbles, massaging the bridge of his nose. 

Once he's collected enough ice- and successfully calmed himself down- He makes his way back to the bathroom, where Maehara has managed to clean up his lip. It looks better now, although still swollen and bruising.

"Here." He offers Maehara the ice pack, which he takes gratefully, pressing it against his bruised cheek. Yuuma himself takes a seat on the rim of their bathtub, lacing his fingers together. 

"Wanna tell me what happened now?" He asks softly, watching as Maehara flinches. 

"C'mon, Yuu. It's nothing, just let it drop!" Maehara says, giving an airy and totally forced laugh.

Yuuma narrows his eyes, not impressed. "Was it a girl?" He asks, taking in Maehara's injuries again. "Did you piss off Okano-san?" But the injuries are too severe to have been caused by Okano, no matter how upset she might've been. "Were you mugged?" Again, not likely, considering the wounds and the fact that Maehara still had his phone and wallet. He didnt have his school bag, which was odd, considering he was still wearing his school uniform. If he had gone home, surely he would have changed too?

Yuuma's eyes widen, and he stiffens as a thought dawns on him. "Maehara." He says in a strained voice. "Is your father drinking again?"

Maehara flinches at that, and Yuuma's question is answered, although he wishes it hadn't been. A sick feeling rises in his stomach. If it had been Okano, he would have been able to find a way to fix it, but this?

He remembers back in elementary school, when Maehara and his mother would come over, and their parents would talk for what felt like hours before she would leave, and Maehara would spend the night cuddled against Yuuma's chest with the covers pulled tight, and sometimes if he woke up he'd catch Maehara crying, wet tears soaking through his shirt. 

But he thought that had stopped years ago, when Maehara's mom had threatened to leave them.

"Yuuma." Maehara calls, a strange tone to his voice. "Can I-"

Yuuma lifts his head, looking at Maehara with expectant eyes, but he doesn't continue his sentence, breaking off and staring dazedly at his hands, ice pack abandoned on the counter. Now that they aren't bunched together, Isogai notices that Maehara's hands are as banged up as his face. He makes a mental note to check that later.

"Maehara?" He says softly, reaching a hand out.

Maehara glances up, meeting Yuuma's eyes. There's a strange look in them- as if he's not entirely in the room, instead somewhere far away and distant.

"Maehara." He tries again, placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. Maehara flinches slightly at the touch, blinking slowly. "Hiroto, what's wrong?"

Maehara gives him a weak smile, moving a hand up to gently grasp Yuuma's. "Could I- stay here tonight?" He asks, voice smaller than Yuuma's ever heard it before. "I don't think I can-"

"Yeah." Yuuma interrupts, relieved it isn't anything bad. "Yeah, of course you can." He gives Maehara's hand a firm squeeze, standing up. "But first lets finish taking care of your wounds, hm?"

Maehara whines slightly as his hand slips out of Yuuma's grasp. Yuuma raises an eyebrow at that, small smirk crossing his face.

"What's this, _Hiro-tan?"_ He teases, trying to lighten the mood as he sifts through the first aid kit for bandages. "Can't be away from me for more than a second?"

Maehara scowls, turning his head away from Yuuma. "Thought nicknames were off limits, Yuu-chan. That's playing dirty." His tone is light, but Yuuma can tell he's flustered by the red tinge of the tips of his ears. It's cute, and it makes him grin.

"Well, you broke the rule first, didn't you?" He asks, finally finding the box of bandages be was looking for. Maehara doesn't answer, which he counts as a win for himself.

"Hey, give me your hands." He says, crouching in front of Maehara, who obediently opens his palms, revealing a long cut down his right palm and several scrapes on his fingers. How had he not seen this sooner? 

"That bad, huh?" Maehara asks lightly, the corner of his lips curling up. Yuuma raises an eyebrow, pulling Maehara's hands over to the sink.

"I didnt say anything."

Maehara gives him a pointed look and a scoff, which Yuuma conveniently drowns out by turning on the water, rinsing Maehara's cuts out. He gently rubs soap over Maehara's palms, trying to be as gentle as possible. It still hurts, although he can tell Maehara is trying to hide the pain. 

He turns the water off, dabbing Maehara's cuts with the hand towel to dry them before picking up one of the bandages he had laid on the counter. He peels the back off, chewing his lip in concentration.

"You know I can do this myself, right?" Maehara asks, and Yuuma is quick to shush him, fighting back a smile.

"Let me baby you, Hiro." He gently places the bandage, smoothing it down with his thumb before moving on to the next cut.

"This is gonna take forever, Yuu, just let me do it."

Yuuma doesn't answer that, continuing his first aid. Maehara gives an exasperated sigh but doesn't make any moves to force him to stop, leaning back on the toilet. Yuuma bites back a smile, stepping back to appreciate his handiwork.

"Now your face. Hold still." He positions himself between Maehara's legs, tilting Maehara's head with gentle fingers to better see the bruise. Maehara doesn't meet his eyes, instead focused on a point somewhere behind Yuuma. He doesn't mind, too busy trying to make sure the bandage covers the top corner of the bruise, where the smallest of scrapes was. He didn't want it to get infected, after all.

He slides his fingers over the bandage, making sure it's secure before tilting Maehara's face the other direction, studying the now-swollen handprint there. "Doubt you want class to see this, right?" He asks, shifting his gaze to meet Maehara's eyes.

Maehara lets out a low groan, eyes shifting towards the ceiling. "God no."

Yuuma hums in acknowledgement, picking another bandage and plastering it on Maehara's other cheek, running his fingers along the edges to make sure it sticks. His hand travels east, ghosting over Maehara's lip, and he frowns. "Not much I can do about this, unfortunately."

Maehara's breath hitches, a strangled noise coming from his throat. "Yuu-" He says, voice tight, and Yuuma realizes what he's doing. He quickly pulls his hand back, cheeks going red.

"Ah- sorry." He quickly apologizes. He's silenced when Maehara shakes his head, just as quickly.

"No I-" He bites his lip, trailing off. "It's fine. It just surprised me, is all." He laughs weakly, and Yuuma gives a relieved smile. 

"I'm still sorry. I don't know what came over me." Or really- He can't tell Maehara. Because he knows- has known for a while now- why being near Maehara makes him do weird things. But that's not what's important right now, and certainly not something Yuuma wants to discuss, especially not with Maehara himself.

"Lets- go to bed." He says finally, extending a hand to Maehara. "We're both tired, and it's late."

Maehara sighs, taking his hand and using it to pull himself up. He follows Yuuma into his bedroom, sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed Yuuma shared with his younger siblings.

"Its much smaller than I remember." Maehara says, shifting his weight to make the springs creak.

"More like you're bigger." Yuuma rolls his eyes, searching through his dresser for a spare pair of pyjamas. "Here." He tosses them to Maehara, who catches them. "You're fine sharing a bed, right? I could always sleep on the floor if that's a problem."

Maehara shakes his head, quickly pulling off his sweater and beginning to unbutton his shirt. "Nothing wrong with two bros sharing a bed."

Yuuma can't help but laugh at that, although the thought of Maehara in his bed makes him nervous.

"How many years has it been?" He asks, trying to get his mind off the matter.

Maehara hums, pulling his shirt off. Yuuma averts his eyes to give him some privacy, but he can still sense Maehara moving in the corner of his eyes. "Three or four years..?" He says, sounding quite unsure.

"Sounds about right." He shrugs, making his way over to his desk and quickly sweeping his books off the desk. He hadn't been able to finish the assignment, but he was certain Korosensei would understand, given the circumstances.

"Did I interrupt your study sesh?" Maehara asks from the bed, and Yuuma quickly shakes his head.

"Nah, it wasn't too important anyways." The lie slips easily from his mouth. It wasn't like Maehara needed to know anyways. It would probably make him feel guilty, and that was the last thing Yuuma needed. "Ready for bed?" He asks, turning back to his friend.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He laughs, patting the bed next to him. Yuuma rolls his eyes, flicking the light switch off before carefully picking his way over to Maehara.

"Scoot over." He whispers, and Maehara complies, allowing Yuuma to slide under the covers. It feels strange- and yet familiar at the same time. He smiles faintly into the darkness and hopes Maehara can't see him.

"Yuu?" Maehara asks after a few minutes of quiet, and Yuuma pries an eye open. "Can I-" He pauses, bed shifting under him, voice impossibly small. "Can I hug you?"

"Of course, Hiro!" He shifts, opening his arms to allow Maehara in. He obliges, and Yuuma can feel him smile into his shoulder.

"Thanks." He mumbles into the fabric of Yuuma's shirt. He hums in response, grip tightening around his friend. Maehara doesn't pull away, and Yuuma lets him.

"Night, Yuuma."

"Good Night, Hiro." 

Yuuma falls asleep with a solid warmth at his side and Maehara's face pressed into his shoulder. And if he wakes up in the middle of the night to Maehara's silent tears, well- that's a secret for only them to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
